Ice Prince
by Lonely Hitori
Summary: Could Tsuzuki and Hisoka be able to save the probable victims? Who's Ice Prince? What's the role of Eli's doctor in this case?
1. The Little One

**Lonelinezz of Nameless:** Hi!!! This is my very first Yami no Matsuei Fan Fiction. So much for reading other people's Fanfic, I decided to make up my own. For a little change I would like to make one synching to the ideas of having a constant character as in the Animation (where I think they never been into MORE THAN FRIENDS relationship. It's too bothering for a nightmare). Anyway, I don't own the Manga, the Animation and the Characters. To make it short, most of ideas should be given thanks to Yoko Matsushita. I just wanted to have an outlet for my dripping thoughts... ENJOY!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Start of Part 1: The Little One

"I've been in your family line for more than 400 years now. Please return me back to Japan", were echoing in the mind of a little one in the forest of a country in the South East Asia.

"I will great grand ancestor, as you wish..."replied the little one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a laboratory, Blonde-haired Engineer was asking for forgiveness from the two chicken-like creatures.

"We told you before and we'll be telling you again, STOP MAKING POTIONS!!! AFTER ALL, YOU ARE NOT A CHEMIST BUT A MECHANICAL ENGINEER!!! "Tongue lashing statement by one of the creatures.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of it will turn out this way. Though I'm still thinking why the results are different." The Blonde-haired Engineer was thinking why the blue-capped chicken-like wasn't able to speak while the red-capped lose sense of hearing. "Maybe it was caused by the chemical combination of the potion with what they had from lunch." The Emerald eyed explains as it enters the laboratory and tells the Engineer to join him in their meeting with the chief.

"Watari, when do you think you could return the hearing and voice of the Gushoushin brothers? You still didn't learn from what happen when you made us eat those chocolates, don't you?"

"Ah... w-well... Bon, with the help of research, I know I could return those back. E-he-he"

The two proceed immediately to the office of Chief Konoe. As they entered the office, they have seen Tsuzuki being scolded by the Enma-cho Secretary Tatsumi to avoid overspending their budget for their mission. Then the Secretary proceeds on their meeting. "You've been called because our next mission is to know why these frequent killing happens again in Nagasaki." In Nagasaki again... where Hisoka and Tsuzuki had their first case together, where they watched the Hong Kong singing sensation performed her last song and where Tsuzuki first met Kazutaka Muraki. As Tatsumi continues, "The victims were teen boys and middle aged men. The teens are decapitated while the latter had their arms torn from the body. All are left with cherry flavored lip gloss on their neck and a note on piece of paper saying 'To my dearest A.T. and Bouya, I've been here. Fan.' Actually, I'm not certain if it has connection with our mad Doctor Muraki. "

"A.T. and Bouya you say! It can't be us, right?" commented by Tsuzuki as he shivers with the memories he had in Kyoto.

"Still, the possibilities are very high. I told you, didn't I? He still lives. But it's already 2 years ago. Since then, we never heard of him." said by the empathic boy.

"Most of it happens near this school. So we suspect that the culprit may be having a past time there." continued by Tatsumi.

The Chief took a sip on his coffee mug and said, "It is happening in the area of Kurosaki and Tsuzuki but then a source just informed us that it also just happen yesterday in Kyoto. A teen and a man were found with same way of death except that their spirits were not in Meifu yet neither their name in Kiseki (death list)."

Learning the case, Watari is going to Kyoto by himself and the other two to Nagasaki.

"WAIT UP!!!" Red capped and deaf Gushoushin yelled. "How about bringing my hearing and my brother's voice first before going to Kyoto?" The Blue capped Gushoushin was holding a mini-laptop to type down every word spoken in the meeting.

"Do-don't worry! I'll come back with the antidote. Case first, right?" said by Watari as he teleport to Kyoto.

"Shall we go now?" asked by the purpled eye to the younger shinigami.

"Hai.", responded by the younger shinigami,

Tsuzuki and Hisoka went quickly to Nagasaki.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the undercover mission begins, Hisoka was to disguise as a newly transferred student and his partner as a newly employed Janitor (For a change, eh?) assigned in both junior and senior high division. The girls in that school gazed the two eye candies (as how I thought about them. Ha-ha!!!) as they walk along towards the School building.

"Eli, hurry up! Just follow me and take care of those projectors. We need to set up the Auditorium in 30 minutes!" exclaimed by the man to the little one carrying 3 projectors in one arm and a big box on the other. That Eli caught the eye of the older shinigami, probably wondering why a little one was been treated like that.

"Hey! We'll meet each other later, ok?" said by Hisoka as he parted ways with his partner.

"See you later then, study well." Tsuzuki replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your cover will be a newly employed Janitor. That way, it will be easy for you to roam around the school to search for any clues." These words of Tatsumi were echoing on Tsuzuki's mind while mopping the floor. Then he heard a Violin being played from the Auditorium. He went near the place and there he saw the poster that says, "Wafakels Nameless Future Broadcasting Station presents 'Around the world with the Strings' featuring Chiyo, Hijiri Minase, Vanessa Ann, U-Nyt..."

"Huh!!! Hijiri is here! Oh! Gosh!!! Is that Devil's trill?", said by the surprised shinigami.

"Oi! Mr. Tsuzuki, isn't it? A blue box have you seen?", said by the approaching little one.

Surprised on how did that person knew his name and wondering what her second question meant; he responded that he didn't see any box thinking that she only rumbled her words. He didn't even have an ID yet. Due to his curiosity, he ran after the little one and asked, "How did you know my name? I'm just new here."

"Uhm! Actually, I just happen to be the encoder of all the records here to the database. Because of that, I know most of the names of students, teachers and other employees here. I've just yesterday encoded your name. Anyway, my name is Eliza de Leon, Eli for short, MIS/IT officer. Nice to see you", said by the little one while blushing.

"E-li-za? You mean you're a girl?! You mean you're not a grade school student?!", exclaimed by the purpled-eyed shinigami. Added to that statement, he noticed that she rumbled another words again.

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh!!! It's almost my Japanese class time. Got to go. Haha!!! See you around Mr. Tsuzuki.", said by the girl as she runs away from the Janitor.

"Is she nervous to talk like as if she eating all her words? She's shorter and seemed to look younger than Hisoka. If she's already employed here, that makes her really older than the boy! Just by looking at her reminds me many people. Hmmn." Tsuzuki realized in his mind as he looked at the running little lady.

Right after the History class, Hisoka noticed that the little one called as Eli entered their class room before their Japanese Language started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why is that boy entering our room and not wearing a uniform?" Hisoka asked his seatmate.

"Oh! Right! You didn't know yet. First of all, that person is not a boy. She is Miss Eliza of the MIS/IT office. She attends our Japanese language class because she doesn't know how to speak our language fluently. She came from Southeast Asia. You know, I think you just have a bad timing on transferring to this school." His classmate responded.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about the recent murder scenes here?" Hisoka asked.

"Yup, most victims of the murder were teenage boys. Beautiful teenage boys! Fortunately, none of our classmates are been victimized by that. Oh! I almost forgot. Miss Eli was found unconscious with one of those murders."

"Nokoru, I don't think that would be for long, now that we have this Kurosaki boy. He even looks cuter than the girl." A boy intruded in their conversation while pointing to Eli.

"Yukihiro! Stop scaring the new student. Oh! The professor's coming." Nokoru exclaimed.

Deep inside the thoughts of Hisoka, he's been asking himself. "Did she witness something that time?"

The class began.

End of Part 1: The Little One


	2. The Lunch

**Lonelinezz of Nameless:** Hi!!! I know you found something obvious. Let's leave it for now. I'm sorry for what I have said about other people's fan fiction (the MORE THAN FRIENDS thing). I didn't mean any harm. The following scripts will be having two or three languages. Words or sentences enclosed in []-square brackets is in English and enclosed in {}-braces is a translation of another language aside from Japanese. (Try to guess it)

For my disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yoko Matsushita, not mine. I don't even own the Japanese horror movie "The Ring". That's all. Enjoy reading!!! Some left reviews on part 1 in my piece of work!!! Thank you very much. Enjoy reading!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Start of Part 2: The Lunch

"So Ms. de Leon, please read the first paragraph on page 30", said by the Japanese language professor.

Eli read the paragraph in a very slow motion mode. It was way worse than her conversation with the purple-eyed janitor. Half of the class laughed at her. Just before Eli get done with the paragraph, the professor exclaimed, "Kurosaki, please help Ms. de Leon with her reading." Hisoka willingly aided the IT officer with every syllable in the paragraph.

The class went on. As he aided the lady, he's been sensing something. It wasn't a chill that he could feel when getting near to Muraki. It's as if he was standing near an opened refrigerator or ice cooler or a bucket of ice. He gazed at the lady while trying to find the source of this feeling.

"You are trouble?", Eli asked him.

Somebody yelled, "What she's trying to say is that 'you look troubled', am I right?"

"Aw, yes, yes, yes! It's my mistake. Thanks", Eli responded while blushing.

As the whole class giggled, the temperature got lower. Hisoka wasn't giggling and still trying to find the source of coldness.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Go on with your reading", Hisoka responded. Suddenly the chill disappeared. The Bell rang.

"Whoa! Saved by the bell again, huh? Hey Miss Eli! Even my 1st grade little sister could read better than that", Hisoka's female classmate exclaimed. "Yeah! We agree to that", followed by another classmate.

[At least I could speak English better than them. Hmmp], Eli said. Suddenly it felt icy chill again.

"Did you say something? You're trash talking us again, aren't you?" compellingly asked by another classmate of Hisoka.

Hisoka tried to stop his classmates by saying, "Guys, enough. I think you've said too much. I think she's …"

Eli touched Hisoka's shoulder and said, "Don't mind, I'm fine. I know I'm not good at your language. I almost forgot, thank you so much for helping me out in class" and along with it the icy chill disappeared again.

The female students suddenly gazed at Hisoka. Eli went away towards the MIS/IT office. The girls went running crazy to the shinigami boy.

"Hey Kurosaki! Since this is your first lunch in this school, I would like to treat you in--- hoy!" the girl said but then put to a stop as the other girls also tried to hit and rumble just to get to him to join them on lunch.

"Oi, cut it out. Can't you see he's having a headache with you? If he does ever be joining some people at lunch that would be with us, am I wrong? Go away now. Off from him" Nokoru said as he saw Hisoka getting dizzy with all the emotions of the girls pouring onto him.

"Mahirap talaga maging maganda. {It's really a hard to be beautiful}", Eli said as peeked at the troubled Hisoka and returned to her way in the office.

"Sorry, but I want to eat alone. See you later at class", Hisoka said while wiping a handkerchief on his forehead.

The girls went away (unwillingly) leaving Nokoru, Hisoka and Yukihiro.

Nokoru looking at his watch and said, "Kurosaki, are you sure you don't want to join us for lunch break?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have something to accomplish now before class resumes. Maybe I could join you some other time", Hisoka replied.

"If you say so, then let's meet again later in the class", Yukihiro said as he and Nokoru headed to the school cafeteria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki was walking in the hallway. He knew that it's lunchtime so he looked for Hisoka to join him for lunch. Then he noticed he was back again near the Auditorium. The door opened and the amethyst-eyed man was surprised when a dark chocolate-haired man went out of it then hugged him.

"Tsuzuki, you still look the same!!! Did you come to see our concert later? I'm so glad to see you again after 4 years. Wait, does it mean I'm dying?" The man asked while releasing Tsuzuki in his arms.

Tsuzuki gazed at the man from head to toe. Dark-chocolate hair, pale skin, narrow green eyes, taller than him and holds a violin, who could he be?

"Tsuzuki, don't you recognize me? It's me, Hijiri", the man said.

"How could it be, you don't even look like someone I knew", Tsuzuki replied.

"Come on, I'm 20 years old now. I'm taller than before. Look closer to my eyes and you'll know it's me", Hijiri eagerly said while pointing his fingers to his eyes. Tsuzuki was convinced that he's Hijiri now, as he looked closer to its eyes.

"I knew it in the morning that you are there, I just didn't expect that you would grow up that fast in just 4 years", Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"Oh! That uniform! Why are you wearing that?" Hijiri was pointing on the shinigami's janitor uniform.

"I think it would be weird if we'll be talking about my job in this place. Maybe you could join me for lunch", Tsuzuki said while actually forgetting that he was searching for Hisoka.

"Yes, we're just done with our practice for the day. The concert will be in two days. I do hope you could actually come. Alright, I'll treat you now to the seafood restaurant near the school", Hijiri exclaimed as they went outside the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aside from her short height (I forgot to describe her in her first major close encounter with Tsuzuki), Eli's hair was jet black with haircut style like Tsuzuki, her eyes colored icy blue like Muraki, her facial features very similar to Hisoka except for the dark under eye bags (she could pass as Hisoka's or Hijiri's little ghost version) and she usually wore a turtle-neck, long sleeves shirt under her blue coat matched with khaki pants.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hisoka was secretly following Eli and watched far from the MIS/IT door. Eli went out of the door carrying 2 packs of lunchboxes. The lady was hurrying to go outside the building. The empath shinigami followed and still been disabled to read the lady's mind. He was surprised to saw the lady sitting next to a Sakura tree. Then he felt as if it wasn't the lady sitting there but somebody else who was happy beside the tree. The lady was opening her first lunch box when she caught the eye of Hisoka staring at her.

"Kurosaki, you explore the cafeteria done?" Eli said in interrogating tone.

"Miss Eliza", Hisoka said thinking what the lady said. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I was only passing by."

Eli looked at his body. "You thin. Come, join me for lunch", Eli invited him while placing down her first lunch box.

"I think I'll refuse to that", Hisoka rejected the offer.

Eli raised one brow and said, "Aww! I heard from a TV that it was bad to refuse to a food when offered by an East Asian, isn't it? Just accept this as my welcoming gift, please?" She looked like a little Sadako version of Hisoka asking him to join her.

"Hai hai", Hisoka said while Eli was handing over her second lunch box. "Huh!" Hisoka saw a man who looked like his father except for the jet black hair which was handing over a lunch box to him.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked while holding the lunch box and assisting the boy to sit beside the tree.

"Nothing, it's just my usual sleepy behavior." He opened the box and they started eating.

They enjoyed the lunch by exchanging thoughts and experiences in the school. There, Hisoka learned that Eli was suffering from an unknown illness since last month before the school year started. For a moment she knows that she is in her home or office and suddenly faints. The next thing she'll wake up into a ***** *****. She changed their topics and did not continued what she was about to say.

"Wah!!! Maybe I'm just a bit stressed. I'm thinking of taking a vacation even just for a week."

"Is that so? You really should take a sometime to rest." The bell rang. "I should be going now. It's time for my next class. Thank you very much for the wonderful lunch", Hisoka said while preparing to leave.

"Uhm, Kurosaki. Please don't tell anyone about my secret illness. Promise?" Eli asked for the secrecy of her situation. Hisoka nodded and ran away. He wouldn't tell anyone but except Tsuzuki, of course. "Why can't I read her thoughts?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"By the way Hijiri, thanks for treating me to a lunch with this extra order of yummy chocolate cake", Tsuzuki said while having chocolate icing all-over his mouth. He even stained his janitor uniform.

"It's nothing. So that's your case. I've heard the news about those murders. Hmm… I wonder, how's Kazusa up there?" Hijiri faced the ceiling while imagining the daughter of his cornea donor 4 years ago.

"She's doing great. In fact, after one month she could be joining us as a new shinigami wandering here to solve cases. Wait!!! Did I say 'us'? Wah!!! I totally forgot about Hisoka", relaxed Tsuzuki said then screamed in panic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 6pm in the evening. The students left the school.

"The ritual of the red moon and so is my experiment shouldn't be wasted. Lend me your body again for me to dissect these beautiful boy and man I am about to catch later. Let's Switch now!!!" A silver haired man with mechanical arms and mechanical right eye said as he proceeded to an old Japanese chant.

End of Part 2: The Lunch


	3. Live and Let Die

February 23, 2009

Lonelinezz of JADDAL: Why did I entitle this fan fiction as "Ice Prince"? Where are the crimes? What're the mysteries? Most especially, where are you, Kazutaka?

Ice Prince Part 2 (The Lunch) was a rushed work. It had neither violence nor gore and definitely no yaoi too 'cause it's rated T!!! The following scripts will be having two or three languages. Words or sentences enclosed in []-square brackets is in English and enclosed in {}-braces is a translation of another language aside from Japanese.

The Title of this part was inspired by one of my favorite songs, "Live and Let die" by Paul McCartney. It was played in the animated movie "Shrek 3" in the last funeral rites for Princess Fiona's father (formerly the frog prince).

Projects keep coming in, ugh!!! It's killing me!!!

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yoko Matsushita. The RPG game "Resident Evil" belongs to CAPCOM and "I'm Afraid of Britney Spears" sung by the band 'Live on Release'. Those mentioned will never be mine. That's all. Enjoy reading!!!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Start of Part 3: Live and Let die

"Nokoru, Natsuhiko-nee san would like to invite you to our little celebration tonight. Are you coming?"

"Sure! I'll be there. Uhm… what's the celebration about?"

"Big brother is promoted as the new MIS/IT Head." Yukihiro announced to his best friend Nokoru.

* * *

'I'm afraid of Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera… Backstreet Boys and NSYNC…I don't know what to think…Ahooo…'

It was very cold inside the MIS/IT office. Eli was listening on her Discman. She was working with her computer terminal and lot of papers. The doors suddenly opened and she began to speak.

"I surprised to know reason of no show this lunch. Congratulations to Sir Kano!!!" Eli happily said to the man entering the IT room.

"Oh! Eli, why are you still here? And why are you congratulating me?"

"I'm done finishing these papers. Sir Kano hides his promotion as new MIS/IT head from me. How about a treat? I would like a carbonara!!!" She laughed then continued, "Just joking!!! Well, a trainee handed me this memo about your promotion." Eli was showing the paper which states that effective tomorrow; Natsuhiko Kano will be the new MIS/IT Head.

"Yup. That's true. I'm sorry I didn't come to have lunch with you. It's already 6pm. We should go now. There is no payment for an unacknowledged overtime here. I promised my brother to have a little party in our house tonight. Would you like to come? I'll prepare a carbonara just for you."

"Sure!!! You said that. Hahaha!!!" Eli was so excited to be invited. She quickly packed her things and headed already to the Thumb Biometrics.

"I want you to be there. You may even bring a companion if you want to. Oh! Just be there." Natsuhiko's hand glided through Eli's short and silky hair to her cheek and they left.

"Why do I always have to disguise in a lower lifestyle? In our case with Kakyouins, he was a Hibiki Azumi, son of a Toy Factory owner while I'm just a casino dealer. Today, I'm a school janitor and he's a student. Why?" A purpled eye shinigami's sentiments on their past and present missions while mopping again and again the floor.

"Did you found any clues while working and while out on a lunch? If you ask me, I've got lots to tell." Hisoka was standing and his arms crossed on his chest in the corner of the building while watching his partner mop the hallway. A vision of man popped in his mind as he came closer to Tsuzuki. "You've met an old acquaintance of ours, have you asked Hijiri about the murders here or you've just dated him? Slacking again, aren't you?"

"_He's using his empathy again on me"_, Tsuzuki thought in his mind. "I'm so sorry if didn't look for you during lunch. Hijiri is going to---", Tsuzuki was stopped with his report when he saw Eli and the man she's with in the morning on her way to the auditorium which was Natsuhiko.

"Kurosaki and Mr. Tsuzuki, why staying are you here?" Eli spotted the shinigamis. "Go home now. It's so clean already", she continued then chuckled. Natsuhiko's eyes rolled feeling sick about his foreign friend's grammar. The IT officers left the shinigamis and headed to the School Gate then parted ways leaving waves at each other.

"Tsuzuki, let's follow her", Hisoka commanded the purple-eyed one.

"Why? As I remember, most crimes happened near this school." Tsuzuki said while taking the mop and a pail of water to its storage.

"My empathy didn't work on her but there are times when I could feel somebody else. Aww!!! Come on!!! We might lose our track on her, idiot!!!" Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's arm then ran out of the school.

"Damn. Another pair of man and lad lovers-like here. I really want to quit this job", murmured by the school guard as he sighted the running shinigamis, holding hands.

* * *

"I'm home. Nokoru?!" Natsuhiko was coming from the door when he saw Nokoru and his brother playing Play Station with the game, Resident Evil in the living room.

"Hey brother, I invited Nokoru to come over to your celebration. Do you mind that?" Yukihiro asked.

"No at all. Thank you for coming, Nokoru", a smile passed on Natsuhiko while saying those words on his younger brother's friend.

"It's been a pleasure to greet you personally on your promotion, Mr. Kuno", said by Nokoru bowed while unknowingly blushing in front of the man.

"She's entering a building. Hurry up!"

"Hisoka, aren't we going to follow her in spirit form? Hey!!!" Tsuzuki asked while trying to keep with Hisoka.

Hisoka suddenly stopped making Tsuzuki stumbled on his back. "Why did you stop?"

"Were you've been following me? Oh! Mr. Tsuzuki and Kurosaki", Eli suddenly reappeared from the door of the building she was staying in and asked the two.

Upon knowing that it was an apartment, Tsuzuki came up with an excuse. "No, we are just trying to find a place to stay--… ", Tsuzuki was explaining when Eli interrupted. "I don't hear you, go away." Eli said then slammed the door.

"What's her problem? Do you know?" Tsuzuki asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I can't read her mind, I told you that, baka", Hisoka responded.

* * *

"{Ah!!! My head hurts again. I need to find that medicine he gave me. }", Holding the back of her head, Eli said while running through the stairways towards her room. She didn't even greet the old Land Lady.

Looking all over her room, she found her medicine then took some of it. It made her feel better for the time being then went to the bathroom.

"{I almost forgot Natsuhiko. Oh!!! My make up's wearing out}", Eli just noticed her make up under her eyes seemed to wear off which she wanted to had them look like eye bags. She washed her face and saw her face through the mirror. She looked like that new student now. The phone suddenly rang. She picked up the phone while drying her face with a clean towel.

"Hello, is this Eli?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's me, Natsuhiko. May I ask you a favor to buy me a Black forest cake near your place?"

"Wait. I don't think I could still do that and come over to your house. I'm not good. My head hurting now. I sorry."

"Is that so? I just bought some ingredients more specially that Fettuccini pasta to cook your favorite pasta. You know that friend of Yuki-chan named Nokoru from that Japanese language of yours? He's here." Natsuhiko said while rolling his eyes again because of the wrong grammar she said.

"Oh! That boy? Of course, I know him", Eli exclaimed uninterested with the information.

"Take care of your health. See you tomorrow. Call me if you're still not feeling better", Natsuhiko said secretly smiling while having a glimpse at Nokoru.

"Ok. Thanks but I'm really sorry. I'll try make up for not coming tonight. I guess I'll just sleep now. See you tomorrow. Bye" Eli said and ended the call. She laid herself to bed and fell a sleep.

* * *

Walking down the street, the two shinigamis decided to go back near the school. Just before making a turn to street, a stinging pain came to Hisoka's senses.

"Ah!!!" Hisoka screamed and lost his consciousness.

"Hisoka!!!" Tsuzuki hurried to the falling body of the younger shinigami. Hisoka fell on Tsuzuki's arms.

"Ah!!! Blood!!! Head!!! Ah!!! Stop it!!! Don't--... No!!!" Those were the words coming from Hisoka who seemed to be having a new nightmare or as if someone is passing by related to their mission.

"Hisoka, wake up!!! Come on!!! Get up or else I'll---", Tsuzuki's left arm carried the upper body of the boy. Its head was very close to his face. His right arm carried the legs. Hisoka was carried like a bride.

"Or else, what? Huh… Why carrying me? Hisoka gained his consciousness.

"You lost your consciousness, what else should I do?" Tsuzuki said while seeing only one eye opened of Hisoka.

Ignoring the purpled-eye shinigami's explanation Hisoka declared, "The Killer is somewhere near, ugh… I saw how he killed his victims. They were treated just like dolls. I saw a little kid producing some ice. He's making a buzz saw out of those thin sheets of ice."

* * *

"Nokoru, would you mind coming out with me to buy some cake?" Natsuhiko happily asked the lad.

"Hey!!! It's only a little celebration. There's no need to buy too much food." Yukihiro asked and seemed to be stopping his brother to bring his friend. "Besides we're not done in this game yet." He continued, pointing to the computer game.

"We'll be right back! Come. Let's go lad." Natsuhiko grabbed Nokoru's arm leaving his brother without its friend's objection. Then the man slammed the door leaving his brother with growl of Nemesis hitting Jill Valentine with cannon.

"What the--? The murderer is still out! They should have just stayed here." Yukihiro murmured as he escaped Jill from the attacks of Nemesis.

* * *

Walking away from the house, Natsuhiko placed his left arm on Nokoru's shoulder and pulled the lad closer to him. "How are you feeling now? You had a best act there in front of him. As if nothing really happened to smile and blush at me back there." The man said then gave and evil smirk.

"I want to forget it. Stop reminding me. I told you, I'm not interested!!!" the lad protested while removing the man's arm.

"No matter what, I'd be waiting for you for your yes. Hey look there's a crying little child right there." The man said while seeing a child meters ahead from them.

"Yup and you're interested. Hoping it's a boy. Hey!!!" Nokoru said then was forced to walk faster because of being pulled by the man.

The child had a silver hair, wearing little white trench coat, and had icy eyes.

"Uhm, I don't it's a good idea to cry here on the streets. Where's your guardian?" Natsuhiko asked the child. The child returned a glare to the man and the lad. They are surprised to see the face of the child.

"Is that a boy or a girl? I really can't tell." Nokoru murmured to the man as he was mesmerized by the beauty of the child. But then he was unaware that he was already hugging the back of the man.

"My nanny left me; I lost my friend's lip-gloss. Can you help me find it?" The child responded then asked the two with its captivating eyes.

Nokoru said yes but Natsuhiko lost his interest on the child as he was remembering something.

"What does it looked like?" Nokoru asked.

Just before the child answer the lad's question, Natsuhiko asked, "What's your name and what's the flavor of that thing?"

"My name is Kazutaka. The lip-gloss just looked like this strawberry flavor." The child answered while completely ignoring the man's second question.

The man didn't notice after having relief that the child is boy but then something still bothering him. It was as if he had already seen this child.

"I think I found it. Is it cherry flavored?" The lad took the lip-gloss hiding in the bush and went to show the child.

"Yes, so you're the first one to taste it!" Kazutaka widened its eyes then gazed upon the lad and gave out a very evil smirk as he released a cold blast of ice to knock him.

Being behind the child, Natsuhiko attacked him, "No! Nokoru! You'll pay for doing that!" He tried to strangle the child.

"Are you crazy? Do you even think you could defend yourself from me? Now try this" Kazutaka held his neck and released a cold feeling from his palm. Natsuhiko had wince in pain from the cold on his neck.

The two guys we're unconscious. Kazutaka took the lip-gloss from the lad's grip. He used the lip gloss and kissed the unconscious lad on its lips. "I'm not what you think I am. Thanks for finding this."

"I'm still not done with you!!!" Natsuhiko attempted to attack the child for the second time. He got hold of him on his chest when continued, "Wait a sec, you are…" Just before he could continue, Kazutaka already hit his arm to free itself and then slit his throat with the use of his ice-made dagger.

"That should end your news. Now, now, let's go play experiments at my lab." Kazutaka collected fog to elevate all his test subjects including himself to his place.

* * *

The place was left with bloodshed of Natsuhiko and an earring of Nokoru hit by a blast of ice.

"It should be here. Huh?" Hisoka was stared at the empty street left with blood and earring. He recognized the earring as either Nokoru or Yukihiro who owned it.

"We're late." Tsuzuki muttered.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­End of Part 3: Live and Let die

This one was edited after being published.


	4. Back in Business

March 13, 2009

Lonelinezz of JADDAL: Last week of my school life!!! Finally!!! (Oh!!! I really do hope so)

Sorry about the messy part 2 and 3. Sorry about the delay. Finally this is going to be done. I'm nearly joining the non-working force now. Can anyone care to give me a job after graduating from college? 

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yoko Matsushita and to its publishers. That's all. Enjoy reading!!! 

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Start of Part 4: Back in Business

"What's taking them too long? I just hope he didn't tried to make fun out of that Nokoru again", whispered by Yukihiro to himself. It's already 11o'clock in the evening. He stopped playing the computer game 2 hours ago as he noticed that the pasta being cooked his brother left on stove seemed to be overcooked. He started to worry. His brother and friend were been out for 4 hours. Buying a cake near Eli's place wouldn't take an hour. Now that's fishy. "I just hope that there are still fine."

* * *

The place where Tsuzuki and Hijiri dated that afternoon was closed. It will open again at 7 in the morning. Along the way to Eli's place, Tsuzuki saw that bakeshop that was supposed to be the destination of Nokoru and Natsuhiko.

"It's been 3 hours and still, there's still no sign that that killer will return its victims back near anywhere the school." Hisoka noticed while roaming around near the school with Tsuzuki.

"I'm hungry. Oy Hisoka! Can we go back to Eli's place? I saw a bakeshop near there. Please." Tsuzuki pleaded that made his partner return an evil glare and with a vein popped on its head.

"Sure but let me tell it to Tatsumi first. Ha-ha!" Hisoka replied to his senior shinigami with an evil laugh and an evil look on his face. To Tsuzuki's surprise, the younger shinigami suddenly changed its mood. "Tsuzuki keep your guard, the killer has returned." He continued as he felt his sweat dripping all over his body while holding his aching head.

Then a sudden cold feeling turned their gaze to its source, a long cast of shadow which seemed to be so familiar approaching them and holding onto something. "I guess this is the 3rd time you caught me in the act boy." The owner of the shadow said who saw Hisoka first then turned to the senior shinigami. "What pleasant surprise. It's so good to see you again, dear Tsuzuki." The owner of the shadow came closer. They were a bit shock at what they saw.

The shadow finally revealed its owner. Silver hair, pale white skin and revealing one icy blue (silver) eye looked familiar to them. What surprised them was the person's height. "Good evening guardians of death. I brought something for you. This will be too convenient for me now. I don't even need to leave a message with my test subject." The little guy smiled.

"It can't be. You can't be him!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"I was thinking he could be related to Muraki. Not that he's actually that psycho." Hisoka whispered to his senior and still suffering from the stinging pain in his head.

"You think so? How about if I show you my mind? Would you still think I'm a different person?" The little guy said giving them a very captivating smile. With a snap of his finger, Hisoka came to felt a piercing pain and his old scars made by the doctor suddenly glowed. "He must be really him after all but what's this?"

"Tell me. What's he doing to you?" Tsuzuki said with full of care and holding his partner's trembling shoulders.

"Just showing him something new about what happen when he was still 13. Do you like it boy?" The little guy was smiling towards them.

Hisoka's face was kind of shock. He just couldn't believe on what he was seeing on his mind. "Muraki looked just as young as I was 13. How did that happen?" "Thud!" He became dizzy and fall freely on the street. His scars didn't just glow but instead started to bleed leaving him unconscious.

"So tell me, what's your real name and why are you dressing and pretending like the psycho?" Tsuzuki lifted his partner's body for him to carry.

"I'm Kazutaka Muraki and I'm not pretending. By the way, can I just leave this trash here? I mean this trash failed to be my brother's new body and even failed to give me new arms." Pulling an ice block with something in it, Kazutaka was so happy to see the amethyst eyes' shocked. He made Tsuzuki remember that incident at the house of candles where he was seen without his arms.

"That's the IT man from this school! What have you done to him!!!?" He hugged the boy to his chest upon seeing a bizarre murdered corpse inside the block of ice. Decapitated and arms torn, he can't believe that it was Natsuhiko.

"Aw. You know I'm speaking Japanese here. You've heard what I said. He's a complete failure. He's just a trash. Now come with me if you don't want to see another failed subject of mine left at my lab get the same way." Kazutaka's smile was so cute. Not even a trace of evilness was shown on his face. He reached his hand to the older shinigami.

"At least let me take Hisoka to our apartment first then let's meet again later here." Tsuzuki's voice was trembling realizing that these things are happening again like when they were with Maria Won, Kakyouin and in Kyoto.

"No problem. I'm giving you 5 seconds since I know you could teleport him here and there. 1, 2…" As the count down began, Tsuzuki rushed to teleport Hisoka to their apartment. "…4, 5. Great! You're back. Now let's go."

"He's no different from the old Muraki." Tsuzuki muttered.

* * *

11:30 o'clock in the evening. "He must have done something to Nokoru. Could be worst, the psycho killer have them. What should I do?" Yukihiro was been staring outside from his bedroom's window. Assuming that the party was over, he already kept all the things in the kitchen. Unknown to him, his brother was already been slaughtered by that psycho he's been having feared of. "I feel sleepy now, I hope they're fine."

* * *

"So what is it you want with me?" Tsuzuki wasn't paying attention to his chocolate cake and cup of coffee. He's glaring at the little man in front of him on the other side of the table. They were actually in that bakeshop near Eli's place.

"Let see. I should have had 15 boys' soul but you were so fast in collecting the 12. I will stop murdering 97 more boys if and only if you could snatch 97 souls from the purgatory, call?" Kazutaka was making a bet. (I think this is kind of scary. This is so not out of my mind!!! It's as if someone whispered this idea to me!!!)

"Huh? Come on! They're repenting their sins. Why give such numbers? What's that for?" Tsuzuki replied.

"I have bet with some friends that they will return my arms and Saki's life if I could collect 100 souls of men or boys. They even lend me someone to use as my body in collecting those and someone who could control ice like this person." Kazutaka said pointing out the body his spirit was actually in now.

"And you believed that crap?" Tsuzuki crossed his arms on his shoulder with such glare for the little man.

"I don't even care if that's a crap. I'm enjoying what am I doing except for the fact that I could only slice them (his victims) and not use them just like what I had done to that partner of yours. This body is too young to do such things I used to do with my old self. This body even loves to eat sweets." Kazutaka took a sip from his coffee and tasted the cake. He even smiled and winked its visible eye on the shinigami.

"You still haven't changed at all during those 2 years passed." Tsuzuki muttered.

"I guess that's correct. Oh well. I'm giving you until daylight to think about it. Here, take this cell phone in case you have decided. I'm off to leave now." The little guy stood up and left Tsuzuki in the bakeshop.

* * *

"Dong… Dong… Dong…" The school bell rang so loud at 6 in the morning.

Yukihiro prepared himself for school though still wandering his brother still hadn't returned. He prepared himself a breakfast. "What happened to him?"

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Yawara! I sorry I not greet you Good evening last night." Eli said to the landlady who's cleaning the façade of the apartment.

"Good morning too. It's OK. By the way, another murder happened in that workplace of your. I think you should really quit your job there. Your family might not want to hear such news like that. I think you should go now or you might be late." Mrs. Yawara was not looking in Eli's eyes for she was too busy cleaning the apartment.

"OK." Eli rushed to the bakeshop and bought a Black Forest cake.

* * *

Tsuzuki!!! Wake up!!! You'll be late for your work." Hisoka was already dressed up for school. He was shaking Tsuzuki's upper body and even slapped him because he's still asleep.

"Aww. Why did you do that for?" Tsuzuki snorted.

"TSUZUKI WAKE UP!!!" Hisoka barked to his partner. Hisoka's shout had blown Tsuzuki away from his bed and turned to the kitchen.

"Ok ok. I'll make our breakfast now." Tsuzuki cheerfully said but then got hit by his clothes on his face.

"We have no time to taste your poisonous cooking skills. Come. Its already time for school. We could just eat during recess." Hisoka carried his school bag and went outside the door.

* * *

"What's the commotion about?" Eli said to one of the students circling near the gate.

"That murderer took another life again and it was Mr. Kano of the IT department." The student pointed out that made Eli dropped the box of cake she was carrying.

"He's gone? Can't be! Not happening!!!" Eli was trembling at the sight of the slaughtered body of her officemate. She even had the sight of Natsuhiko's brother who had fainted about the news.

end of Part 4: Back in Business

This one is edited after being published.


	5. Killing Machine

March 18, 2009

Lonelinezz of JADDAL: End of my school life!!! Finally!!! March 28 will be our Commencement.

To my very first reviewers (strawberrydevil and Hiya120) and my story alert subscriber (Taijiya Mizu), thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Would everyone taking a time to read my fiction mind to leave a review? I don't mind if it will be positive or negative.

Its Chapter 5 already. I can't believe it. I'm currently crazy about _Loveless_ manga by Yun Kouga (I hope I spelled it correctly) and _I Need a Hero_ and _Hear Me Out_ songs by Frou Frou. Even the soundtrack is great. Can anyone (at least one) care to give me a job after graduating from college? ;-))

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Yoko Matsushita and to its publishers. That's all. Enjoy reading!!! ­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Start of Part 5: Killing Machine

"It's daylight now. He didn't call me which means this boy will get the same treatment as the older got his end." The guy with mechanical arms said and gazed its one revealed mechanical eye at the boy wearing a patient's robes who was sleeping on a hospital-like bed. It was then revealed that the boy was Nokoru who looked like Muraki when he was 16 except for the silver hair because the boy's hair was bright blonde.

* * *

In the school auditorium, the performers for the coming concert gathered with their musical instruments. "I think the concert must be cancelled. At least, that's what I think the best." Chiyo said to Hijiri who was practicing his piece to be performed at the concert.

"No. The concert will be dedicated to all the victims. Just get on with your piano, ok?" Hijiri made a glare to the little lady pianist.

"Hmph" She returned a glare to the violinist.

Vanessa Ann and U-Nyt members just glanced at each other who heard of the argument of the two musicians. Vanessa Ann continued her practice of her piece using her guitar. U-Nyt members practiced their piece with their different old Japanese traditional musical string instruments.

* * *

Inside the classrooms of the school, dead air was being breathed in. It was too quiet in pay respect for the sudden death of the handsome IT officer. It was later on announced that the classes will be suspended due to the event. Yukihiro was resting in the school clinic. He was still in aftershock about what happened to his brother. Nokoru's parents called the school early in the morning concerning about not going straight home that night. Eli was asked to access the surveillance video records around the school. She was surprised that the body came near the school gate in ice block form by itself. "Spooky." She muttered. The ice block melted as after many hours passed.

* * *

"Oh! Thank you for bringing these. Tatsumi-san, could you please give these candies to the Gushoushin brothers? Please." Watari asked the secretary who just brought him some things from the crime scene. Things that were brought were a lock of hair (again), some blood samples and a cherry lip gloss.

"What are these for? Antidote? Are you sure these will work?" The secretary doubted the skills of that golden-haired engineer. He waived the two packs of candies Watari handed to him.

"Well I had tested it to a shikigami who visited me here yesterday and it worked. No need to be named. (How cruel for the sake of Science!) Now go. Hurry up. I already placed some labels there. Ahaha!" Watari happily declared to Tatsumi.

"He even tested these to a shikigami? Is he really that mad for Science?" Tatsumi mumbled to his self with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Tatsumi?" Watari approached Tatsumi and a vein popped on his head.

"You are in no position to question my comments. Now get back to work. We need results as soon as possible." Tatsumi glared back to Watari. Fierce eyes fixed on Watari. The secretary made an instant teleport back to Meifu with packs of candies.

"Geez! Starting a commotion with him is a definite no-no. Yutaka will start the inspection and examination of evidences now." He started with the blood samples.

* * *

After being out of their classroom, Hisoka went to where his partner was. He found him near the IT Office. Tsuzuki was sweeping on 3rd floor when he was found.

"What happened last night? The little guy, is he really Muraki?" Hisoka asked his partner. He stayed despite the fact that all students must go home.

"That's what I think. He was collecting 100 souls." Tsuzuki told the boy.

"Why does he look like that then?" Hisoka's followed up a question to his comrade.

"I forgot! Hey! What are you doing Hisoka?" Tsuzuki felt Hisoka held his hands.

"Just sit still. I hate to hear your story. Just tell it to me through your memories last night." As the empathy boy held his partner's hands tightly, Memories of what happened last night came to his senses. Hisoka's right hand dropped to hold the mop away from his partner's hand and accidentally dropped it from the rail of second floor.

"Ah! What is this?" It was a yell coming from the first floor. The yell's sound seemed to be a little familiar. Hisoka still holding his partner's hand leaned to the rail to see where the yell came.

"Sorry!" Hisoka paid the yell. He was frightened to see that the mop's staff was hanging from its gray head (because of the dirt it collects from the floor) which was on top of the head of a lady. It kind of made a look like a hair to her. "Eli-san!"

Eli returned a glare to Hisoka. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were freezing not knowing why it was happening. On top of that, Hisoka didn't feel any emotion from the lady except for the fact that he heard some voice of a male who said, "Save your power my child". The lady just thrown the mop on the floor and said, "Be more careful next time". She left them with a smile a she hurried to her destination. The unnatural breeze vanished.

* * *

Eli fixed herself in the restroom and after that, she gave the copies of the surveillance cam records to the police who came to their school. She asked the school to let her leave her work because of her headache last night and also because of her messy polo shirt. Before she decided to leave the school premises, she went to the sakura tree. Hisoka suddenly appeared to the place she was in. A sudden brush of thought came to the boy as he didn't actually saw Eli but another person. The person looked like his father but with the same hair and eyes with the lady. The man had full of love on his eyes as he stared to the tree. Dead air smothered the place. Hisoka approached the man and to his surprise the man returned as Eli after closing and opening his eyes again.

"Kurosaki! You not supposed here. You should go home straight now." Eli stared back to the boy.

"Why are you always hanging around here? I mean I always see you here." Hisoka was in spiritual form and wondered if the lady had a third eye or like Kazusa.

"I, I don't know. Well, I'm off now to see doctor. Sorry about last night. My headache hurt very terrible. See you." Eli rushed to go away from the boy. She called a taxi right away.

Hisoka on the other hand was still curious about this lady. He decided to summon his shikigami, Kurikara. Both of them were in spirit form and he asked his shikigami to take him and follow the lady's taxi ride.

* * *

Tsuzuki was mopping his way to the school clinic when he suddenly heard a mourning voice of a boy.

"He couldn't be gone. We were just to celebrate his promotion. *sniff and sniff* He was with my buddy, Nokoru to buy some cake. I'll blame it all to that Eli! If only she still come to our house, brother would have still been around." Yukihiro's voice was trembling while he was being interrogated by the police.

"Poor boy. Who's that? Hey, it's you." Tsuzuki turned to his back and saw who called his attention.

"Good to see you again, Tsuzuki!" Hijiri smiled after seeing the shinigami who saved his life 4 years ago.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your practice? Tomorrow is your night, right?" Tsuzuki stopped mopping for a while.

"That's true but we decided to call it a day. After all, there will be no IT officers to assist us in the auditorium. You know the news about that newly promoted Kano who was found murdered in front the school gate. His assistant took an early off because of her headache." Hijiri replied.

* * *

Kurikara dropped off his master near where the lady got off the taxi. Eli wiped off her eyes and it was revealed that her eyebags were false then she went closer to the traditional Japanese house with big gate. She pressed the buzzer and said some thing using English language, "Good afternoon. Hey doll face! It's Eli." The gate suddenly opened and the lady entered.

"Thanks Kurikara." The dragon bowed and returned to GenSouKai.

* * *

[Lonelinezz: Eli and her friend were talking in English. Please forgive me if I'm not that fluent in English.]

Inside the house specifically in an office, "What's wrong Eliza?" a man in white suit was talking to her.

"Last night my migraine triggered again. I was so sorry about the two guys who I thought were following me. Yeah, right. I even forgot to ask that Kurosaki boy about that." Eli wasn't looking in the eyes of the man in white suit. She was blushing not because she liked one of the boys. She was ashamed because she felt unjust to be rude towards the people of the country she was in, knowing that she was only a foreigner.

* * *

The lock of hair of hair was false because it's only a part of a wig. The blood samples belonged to the victims. The only thing left was the cherry lip gloss. "Hmm. There were some residues left on the exposed part of the lip gloss stick. I wonder who owned this. Let's see." Watari was trying to access the world's records of DNA from Meifu's library. He was trying to know if it would match any of their former encountered villains.

* * *

"Bog! Bog! Bog!" A sound came from somewhere inside the house. "What's that?" A serious expression appeared on Eli's face.

"Just a bug. My butler's been working on it. So don't mind it. You're feeling better right?" The man in white suit said.

"I don't know. It was last night when the very last time I talked to my senior at work. He was found this morning, dead. He left his brother. He left his work. He left me." Tears fell down on Eli's eyes as she remembered Natsuhiko. "It's hard to admit but I almost liked him even if he was a little gay sometimes."

"You almost liked him? Too bad he's gone." The man replied.

"Help! Somebody! Please help me!" A scream in Japanese came some where in the house again.

"Hey Doll face, now that is serious. The voice is somewhat familiar. Are you hiding something from me, doctor?" Eli's eyes were glaring on the man in white suit.

"I guess it time for you to know. Come." The man in white suit ushered Eli out of the office and went to the stairs. They went down to the man's laboratory.

"Why did you bring me here? Do you want me to work on your arms or your eye? Hey! What are you doing?" Eli was trying to free her arm from the man who was dragging her to the door in the laboratory.

"Nokoru-kun!" Eli yelped as she glanced through the window of the door.

* * *

"Eliza de Leon. Age: 23, blood type: O, eye color: silver. hair color: black. Height: 58 inches. How on earth did she get hired here when she's not fluent in Japanese? She came from Southeast Asia." Watari said.

* * *

"Why is he here? Didn't you know that his parents are so worried about him! What's the meaning of this? Are you the one who killed Natsuhiko? Answer me Kazutaka!!!" Eli pounded her fists on the man in white suit or should we call Doctor Kazutaka Muraki.

"No. You killed him with your own hands, my killing machine!" Kazutaka smirked and held up Eli's fists with his mechanical arms. "I was supposed to kill this lad because the shinigami didn't call me this morning. But I changed my mind for I had found out that he is Saki's nephew. He's pretty, isn't he?" Holding the lady's hands with his right mechanical hand, his left hand turned Eli's face on the window again. "Just like my half brother. I have alredy place a barrier in this house in case that other side of you comes out or your ices. Now sleep."

"Killing machine, how, how? Natsuhiko-san. Hah…" Eli fainted in Kazutaka's arms in one snapped of metallic fingers.

"It's time to perform the experiment now with you as me."

* * *

Tatsumi was checking the budget of the department for the month in MS Excel of his laptop. "It's an e-mail message from Watari. The suspect for the murders is Eliza de Leon."

End of Part 5: Killing Machine

Review please.


End file.
